


A very short Shortstory...About Love

by Cold_Arrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Roses, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Arrow/pseuds/Cold_Arrow
Summary: "I have never been unfaithful to you. Never", he said.She lifted the coffee cup to her lips...





	A very short Shortstory...About Love

They sat at a table outside their favourite café. Le Paradis was right at the corner of Place Saint-Michel and Quai Des Grands Augustins.  
"I have never been unfaithful to you. Never." With expressionless face he looked across the square to the cathedral in the distance.  
She lifted the coffee cup to her lips and looked at him, briefly, from the side.  
"How's your wife?" She asked softly and took a sip.  
"I told you not to talk about my wife," he snapped irritably, without ever taking his eyes off the cathedral.  
The cathedral had burned down only a few weeks ago.  
_What a pity._  She turned her head back and put the cup down. The cast iron table had a nostalgic rose design. Around their edges the floral elements were tarnished with yellow stains, where the white paint chipped off.  
"And you have no right to demand me to be faithful to you," she replied and licked milk froth from her lips. A mysterious smile played across her face as she looked down at her fingers. She seldom put nail varnish on. Today they were painted. Blood red.

\- End -

 


End file.
